prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jordan Hobart
Jordan Hobart is a character introduced in Season 6. He is Hanna's, former fiancé. He is portrayed by David Coussins. Series |-|Season 6= Charlotte's Web He appears in Rosewood as a surprise for Hanna. He offers to help out any way he can during the events surrounding his fiancé in Charlotte DiLaurentis' murder investigation. Jordan also has dinner at Alison's house where he meets Caleb Rivers, Hanna's old boyfriend. Hanna gets into bed with him after covering up traces of Aria being awake at the time of Charlotte's murder. New Guys, New Lies Hanna and Jordan FaceTime each other before Jordan gets on the "company" plane to Brookhaven which Hanna will meet him at. Hanna later tells Jordan about how she deleted the security footage and he supports her saying that everyone makes mistakes and he calls his Dad to see if he has any connections in Philadelphia to help out Hanna. Hanna and Jordan later meet with a lawyer (Shari Rosenthal) to discuss what Hanna has done. She advises Hanna to keep quiet and to be honest with her. Hanna chooses not to talk about the texts she has been receiving and Jordan asks her if she's told everything. To which she says she has. Hanna, Jordan, and Shari go to the police station but Hanna is let go after they learn the security drive is missing. Do Not Disturb Jordan is trying to neaten up the loft and Hanna says that he's making a lot of noise and none of it sounds like an omelet. Jordan tells her that the car will be there in five minutes and they overslept. Hanna says that maybe they should've gone to bed earlier and Jordan playfully asks "What fun is a sleepover if we actually sleep?" then says that they can stop for coffee. She tells Jordan that she needs to make some calls so she may need to go up later. He tells her that he misses her and she says she needs to be near a landline because she has a lot of things she needs to confirm. Hanna apologizes for changing everything last minute, but Jordan says that he'll see her later. She gives him his tie and they share a kiss before Emily walks in on them. She apologizes for being early and says that her mom was driving her nuts. Where Somebody Waits For Me Hanna and Jordan are lying in a heart-shaped bed; she says that she thought places like this only existed in old movies and asks how he found out about the place and he says he searched "romantic" and then tagged her. Jordan asks if she's feeling better, and she says she is. He then asks if she wants any budget champagne, but she says that they should give Cupid something to remember before kissing him. Hanna waking up alone and discovering a bunch of texts from Emily, Aria and Spencer telling her that she needs to meet with them. She puts a bathrobe on and calls out for Jordan, but gets no answer aside from a knock on the door. She opens it and sees Jordan, who has a tray of food and asks if she ordered breakfast. He tells her that he went downstairs to make some calls without waking her. A scared Hanna hugs him and tells him not to leave without telling her, then says that they need to go back to Rosewood. He says that he'll make some calls and offers her breakfast, but she tells him she didn't order any. After he walks away, she looks at the note-card next to the tray and opens it: "The honeymoon is over". Jordan later listens as Hanna and Emily discuss what happened at the clinic. Later he asks her what happened and she says it was a mechanical failure. Jordan then asks Hanna to return to New York with him but she declines, claiming that her friends need her right now. |-|Season 7 = Bedlam Hanna surprises Jordan at his office saying she has been a poor wife recently, and she wants to go back to where they met. When they arrive Hanna finds it closed and realizes that it's time to end her marriage with Jordan and she hands the ring back to him. Appearances (5/160) Season 6 (4/20) *Charlotte's Web *New Guys, New Lies *Do Not Disturb *Where Somebody Waits For Me Season 7 (1/20) *Bedlam Navigation Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Males Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Love Interests Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Minor Characters Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:People living outside of Rosewood